


i want you to say my name

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom, GOT7
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Mark likes being called a good boy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voice Kink, lapslock, so so so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: after the end minecraft stream, mark and corpse are the only ones left on the call. corpse finds it within himself to help mark out once more tonight.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Mark Tuan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	i want you to say my name

**Author's Note:**

> a VERY big thank you to [ nixie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxieo)for helping me with (corpse’s) dialogue and characterization! they are amazing so please send them lots of love with me! they were literally the corpse to my mark helping me out lmao 
> 
> also pretend the door to the room mark was in wasn’t behind him thanks lol 
> 
> mark | _corpse_

mark mutes the discord call and thanks his chat. after a few minutes of post-game chatting he shuts off his stream and smiles. tonight was a more successful stream than he thought he would have. it took a little longer to understand minecraft than he thought it would (jae totally didn’t help in the beginning) but once he got the hang of everything, it was smooth sailing like every other game. he reaches over to take a drink, mouth dry from talking throughout the stream before he swallows harshly, throat going raw from the force of it, when a voice rings out from his speakers. “ _mark?_ ”

“corpse, h-hey what’s up?” 

“ _you’re still muted in the call, did you want to stay on?_ ” 

mark’s hand grips the edge of his table, his knuckles white. corpse’s voice is the kind of voice that is deep and gravel-y and sends tingles up and down mark’s spine just hearing it. 

“yeah i don’t mind - unless you have something else to do?”

“ _i don’t have anything else going on right now, it’s actually kinda weird. it’s nice to chat like this when i can’t sleep though._ ”

“where are you?” 

“ _i’m in bed._ ” mark swallows. corpse’s voice is like cigarette smoke, swirling gently in the air and twining softly around him. it makes his hair stand up and his toes curl. he can’t help but squirm slightly in his seat, can’t help the thoughts of imagining corpse laid up in bed, relaxed. 

“oh?” mark’s voice comes out out airier than he wants it to. he reaches over to drink more of his water. 

“ _so what you think of the stream today?_ ”

“it was pretty fun! it took a little while for me to get into it but i enjoyed it!”

“ _yeah? what did you like the most?_ ”

mark swallows, pulling the collar of his t-shirt away from his throat. he can feel the heat of a blush working its way up his nape. “well, i don’t think i would have enjoyed it as much without all of you guys helping me out.” 

“ _yeah, no problem. you had fun?_ ” 

mark is having some respiratory trouble, he somehow can’t catch a breathe. “y-yeah!” he shivers. “i was actually a little nervous about streaming with you guys, but you’re surprisingly really funny. it helped a lot.” 

“ _oh? well i’m glad i could help you out, mark._ ” 

mark barely stifles a whine in the back of his throat in time. it just isn’t fair. mark doesn’t even know what corpse looks like, but his voice was affecting him just so. 

“it’s just,” a breath, “hard getting used to all of this. i’m still new to everything. i was a little worried cuz sometimes it’s just weird getting used to talking to strangers online, but you guys were really great to hang out with. you helped me a lot,” mark finished lamely, slightly cringing and making a face to himself. 

“ _i could help you some more, if you’d like?_ ” 

mark’s breath catches in his throat, eyes widening. what does that mean? does that mean what he thinks it means? there’s no way he means that, mark thinks a little hysterically and a lot turned on. 

“would you like that?” mark asks, playful. he’s trying to keep his disbelief from coloring his tone, and trying to match corpse’s tone. it’s what he usually does in interviews or interacting with new people. he leans forward in his seat slightly, leg starting to bounce in place, completely focused on what corpse will say next. 

“ _i know streaming can be really overwhelming - it’s important to take care of yourself afterwards,_ ” mark can feel every single syllable of corpse’s guttural californian drawl wash over him in building waves, closing his thighs when he feels the flow of blood rush to his dick. “ _you did really well, considering. i know it’s crazy just getting up and dropped into this. i can’t even tell you how much time i spent trying to relax after my first few big streams._ ” mark shifts in his chair, knees pressing together. there’s just something about the cadence of corpse’s voice that just gets to him, his kind words and gentle praises replaying themselves in mark’s head until it’s stuffed full. corpse’s voice is candied smoke, a cigar drag so sweet that it thrums through mark’s body and settles deep in his gut. 

“corpse…” mark whimpers softly. he can’t take it, he’s so wound up he’s vibrating. 

“ _are you touching yourself?_ ” mark closes his eyes in mortifiction, hands gripping the edges of his seat so hard they’re shaking. shivers run down mark’s spine like fingers smoothly running over each of his individual vertebrae, up and down, up and down, up and down. the lilt of corpse’s voice sounds like curiosity to mark -a challenge even- of how far he’s willing to actually take this. 

now mark’s always been a good boy, well-behaved, so he answers honestly. 

“y-yessir.” mark’s voice hitches a little in the beginning, one of his hands moving to rub just under the head of his cock, thumbing over the spot he likes the best over the cloth of his shorts. 

“ _mmm, that’s good baby, you’re doing so good._ ” mark’s thighs start to tremble slightly when he slips a hand past the waistband of his shorts. he bites his lip to stifle the way he’s starting to pant, biting hard when he finally has himself in hand, hot and hard. 

he doesn’t know when he falls back into his chair, head tossed back and eyes half open. he’s more gentle than he usually is with himself, thumb constantly rubbing his slit, the ridges right underneath the head. his mouth is open and his eyelashes flutter, body relaxing back into his chair. mark’s pleasure builds gently but steadily. he strokes himself every so often, aided by his steady steam of slowly dribbling pre-cum. he doesn’t realize he’s whining out loud until corpse interrupts him. 

“ _you’re being a little loud mark, didn’t you say your family was in the house? what would they say if they could hear you?_ ”

mark chokes on his whimpers, eyes immediately flicking towards his locked door. he can see the shadows under the door move as his family enjoys hotpot in the living room. he tries his best to swallow them down.

“ _you’re still a little loud baby, i can hear you too clearly. why don’t you put some of those pretty fingers to use and quiet yourself down, hmm?_ ” 

mark jerks in place, one of his his hands spasming that it slaps down on leather of his chair. he lifts it up, the back of his hand pressing against his mouth to muffle the noises he’s making. 

“ _you’re a good boy, aren’t you mark? i know you’re not listening - i can still hear you just the same. won’t you behave?_ ” 

mark whines deep in throat at those words. 

“ _come on now mark, why don’t you suck on a few fingers for me?_ ”

and oh mark can just imagine it. corpse’s large warm hands sliding up mark’s sides, his hands cupping mark’s throat, corpse’s fingers in mark’s mouth, rings cold against mark’s tongue. mark licks between his fingers the way he knows he would if it was corpse, sucks down to the first knuckle, gets them nice and wet and then wetter still. his whines are muffled around his fingers, if only enough for his mic to pick up them.

“ _yeah that’s right, keep going sweetheart, you’re going to come soon aren’t you? my good boy-_ ”

mark comes with three of his fingers straining to reach back into his throat, mouth drooling from where it’s open around his hand, cock jerking in his other fist, his pumps and stilted jerks of his hips out of sync in his desperation. he doesn’t stop until- 

“ _you good, mark?_ ”

mark giggles, still slightly high off the rush of serotonin. “yessir.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed this mess lol
> 
> ps i wrote this to p*$$y fairy (otw) by jhene aiko on repeat haha


End file.
